1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measurement system, and more particularly to the field of gamma dose rate measurement systems.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the nuclear safety issue becomes a public concern. Previously, nuclear plants were damaged seriously by tsunamis causing a catastrophic radiation leak in Japan. The leaked radioactive particles are α, β and γ particles of invisible lights, and excessive contact with these particles will cause harms to human body, and excessive exposures up to a certain level may even cause immediate life-threatening.
At present, the detection of the radiation particles requires dedicated instruments, and such instruments including Geiger counters and scintillation detectors generally come with relative large volume and high price. On the other hand, arm-badge thermal luminescence detection plate devices with a smaller volume are developed and introduced to the market. Although their use is convenient, yet it is necessary to check the dedicated instruments from time to time, and sometimes users cannot know whether the current radiation dose exceeds a safety value, so that the effect and application of these detectors are limited to follow-up records only.
As science and technology advance, pen-type or watch-type radiation dose meters are also developed and introduced in the market, so that users can carry the meter anytime to detect whether the radiation at a test location exceeds the safety value. However, the pen-type or other portable radiation dose meters require a battery for recharging the meter. In addition, such meters usually do not come with statistical and chart/table drawing functions.
In R.O.C. Pat. Application No. 100115017, an algorithm interface device used in a mobile device for detecting and evaluating the dose of invisible light particles was disclosed, wherein a common mobile device (such as a Smartphone) used in our daily life is applied to detect whether the level of radiation exceeds a safety value immediately, and a communication function is adopted to transmit the detected value of a test region to inform the general public, so that such invention can provide a more convenient way to carry and use the device. However, such invention requires an image sensor installed at the front of scintillation crystals and used for converting invisible light particles into a visible light, and then entering the visible light into the image sensor. Although this method can use a mobile device to detect the radiation, it is necessary to add scintillation crystals containing rare elements, and thus the cost is increased significantly. In addition, it is necessary to calibrate the device periodically, and thus the practicality is relatively low to the general public. Obviously, it is an urgent and important issue for related designers and manufacturers to provide a detection device that can use an image sensor of an electronic device to detect gamma rays directly and conveniently.
Therefore, the inventor of the present invention provides a gamma dose rate measurement system to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.